


Precipice

by lyricalaphasia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, i'm upset about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalaphasia/pseuds/lyricalaphasia
Summary: Deep in Sith space, Canderous can sense that his time with Revan is at an end.





	Precipice

He has a feeling that today is their last day together. All morning, she either looks at him too much or not at all, deliberately avoiding his eyes. They strategize and spar just like they always do, but he can’t ignore how different she seems. As they finish, she kisses him on the mouth. It isn’t normal.

Nothing about that day is normal.

\--

She turns around and looks him straight in the eye, and her face is full of self-aware madness. She's going to keep going.

“No,” he says, but she is giving herself no other choice.

“It's time,” she says. “Have your revenge, Mandalore. It's time to be strong again.”

He reaches out, grabs her hand as she turns. It's an unexpected gesture; even Canderous is surprised.

“You're not going alone,” he says, and she laces her fingers with his and, for a long moment, looks very, very sad.

“Yes,” she says, “I am. And you're going to let me. There are many battles left in you, Canderous. But they will not be fought here, not yet.”

She lets his hand go, and the red-skinned aliens clamor in from around the corner. She does not flinch, but powers up her lightsaber and hits a button on the wall with her free hand. A door slams shut between them, and Canderous clenches his fists and his teeth and slams himself against it. Hot rage, amplified by helplessness, surges through him, and he hopes so desperately to hear some trace of her victory through the durasteel that he cannot bring himself to move for full minutes.

There is only silence.

Finally, he makes his way back up the chute to the Hawk.

T3 beeps at him as he steps inside.

“She's gone,” says Canderous. He's not sure what the droid asked, but he figures this is something it should know anyway.

He walks to the cockpit and sits down. T3 rolls up behind him as Canderous looks down at buttons and dials.

“I don't know how to fly this,” he says.

“Dwoooo.”

\--

T3 pilots and Canderous helps. He's a decent pilot, but the Republic ships are different enough from Mandalorian ones, and the Hawk has been modified far beyond any of those. He could figure it out, given time, but he has none right now, so he trusts the droid to get him to the right place.

He holds Mandalore's--his helmet in his hand and stares at his shifting reflection.

“When you drop me at Dxun,” he tells the droid, “you wipe the databanks and the navicomputer.”

“Breeeeep?”

Canderous leans back. “I don’t know. But if she does come back… it’ll be on her terms.”


End file.
